A Rose's Thorns
by SapphireEyes77
Summary: What happens if...Cathy and Chris actually committed suicide up in the attic because they knew their possessive love would never be accepted? What happens if...Cory survives, and he escapes with Carrie out of Foxworth Hall to live with Doctor Paul, a strange man who never seems to have time for the two? And what happens if they...fall in love? (R&R plz!)


**~A Rose's Thorns~**

By: SapphireEyes77

Disclaimer: I don't own any part from the Dollanganger Series. Everything belongs to V.C. Andrews, as it rightfully should be! This is a simple work of fiction by a fanfiction writer, nothing more. Just for fun.

*****Note**: Set in a world where Cory didn't die in the attic, and Chris and Cathy ended up committing suicide together because of their possessive, consuming love. Now only Carrie and Cory live with Doctor Paul, and both are beginning to develop feelings for the other…*******

**-PREFACE-**

Cathy once told me some loves can make you sick. "Not just physically, Carrie," she'd said, always looking at me with this somber expression in her beautiful blue eyes, "but mentally, emotionally….Some loves aren't meant to be, and because of this, they hurt us, cause us more pain than happiness."

I nodded when she told me this, pretending like I knew what she was saying. But I had no idea. It was long ago when she'd told me this…back when we used to hide in the attic…

How long did it take us to realize we weren't truly hiding from Grandfather? How long did it take us to know that it was Mother who planted us in that dreary room upstairs in Foxworth Hall with the only playroom we knew of being the dusty old attic above?

But that was long ago, ancient history…and I planned to keep it that way. The past was the past. Now, Mother didn't control my future. Only I did. Now, I was sixteen, and I was looking forward to all of the long years of my life, and I didn't know who better to share this future with than my twin brother Cory, who'd been by my side since birth.

Cathy and Chris, on the other hand…Tears welled in my eyes when I talked about them, because they aren't with us. They were supposed to survive the attic. They were the ones with the best shots at promising futures. Cathy was going to be a beautiful, enchanting prima ballerina…and Chris was going to be the best doctor the world had ever known! Yet they both perished…

All because of love. It was all because of their 'sickening love,' as Cathy would put it. It was all because in that attic, after being trapped for years, they'd found some solace in each other, and had relied on the other a little _too_ much. They'd found _too much_ comfort and acceptance in the other's arms…They'd adored each other a little _too_ much…They'd stepped over the boundaries of being brother and sister, and had begun to explore a territory together siblings weren't supposed to cross. Their gentle love turned passionate, and soon they were no longer brother and sister.

They were lovers.

And they died. Grandmother always used to warn us that the wages of sin was death. She was right, in that sense. The love Cathy and Chris had was a sin. It was a true, deadly sin.

I hadn't thought that before. Before, I'd believed it was an amazing thing, wonderful in every way. When I'd catch them secretly kissing, I'd smile. When I saw them hold each other, I'd feel so much happiness. When they were together, laughing and smiling and gazing into the other's eyes so hungrily, so passionately…I'd been so dazzled. I wanted that love. I'd craved it.

It all changed when I found them together on an old mattress upstairs in that attic, silver-wear knives plunged deep into their skulls…drowning in their own pools of blood…holding hands desperately with their fingers entwined…

It was sick. It was wrong. She'd warned me of the pain. I'd admired such deep love once, and then when I found them dead, it all turned to fear…

Cory and I did escape, together, after almost a year of hard work. We'd stepped in that horrid place children, and escaped adults, in our own ways. We were both still so young, but our innocence had been stripped from us. It was as if we'd been butterflies locked in a cage. The moment the cage door opened, we were free, but before we could set off in flight, our wings had been stripped.

We were broken, torn. Our hearts had been shattered into fragile pieces.

People say time heals pain.

It doesn't.

Love does.

But what do you do when the love you have…is sickening?


End file.
